


猫富汗战役

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cat Jensen, M/M, Soldier Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar





	猫富汗战役

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heiyumantou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/gifts).



 

Jared是噘着嘴走进长官办公室的。这不能怪他，在你刚结束了一天汗流浃背的训练，洗了个清爽的澡，拿着你的饭盒就等着走到食堂美美地吃上一顿填饱肚子的时候，一阵飞扬的尘土让你半干的头发裹上了泥土，穿着背心裸露的手臂上也布满了灰尘。最重要的是，你干净的饭盒都蒙上了一层风沙。

见鬼的直升机。

这样就已经够倒霉的了，等他重新洗完澡用食堂里的残羹剩饭将他那个像是有个黑洞的胃填得半饱时，又被通知要去一趟长官办公室。

哦，真烦人。

走到Jeffry办公室门口的时候他踢了个正步，敬了个一本正经的军礼，虽然脸上的表情仍然是不高兴，但比起刚才来严肃了许多。

“报告，长官！”

Jeffry站在自己的办公桌前，并没有摆出一副长官的样子，而是随意地朝Jared挥了挥手，“进来吧，军士长。”

带上了门之后，Jared的严肃脸又换回了不爽地噘嘴表情，有点抱怨似得看着Jeff。

Jeff倒不是很在意Jared这个样子，他清楚Jared知道什么时候可以嬉皮笑脸，什么时候又该认真听令。

“喵~”在Jeff开口之前，房间里的宁静被突然的猫叫打破。

Jared这才注意到在Jeff办公桌旁边的地上放着一个笼子，而那个笼子里一只黄棕底色的猫正在来回踱步。

Jeff这才想起来一样将笼子提起来放到自己的办公桌上，朝Jared指了指面前的猫。

“Jared，这是你的新任务。”

Jared看向笼子里的猫，它的绿眼睛泛着幽深的绿色光芒，像是在给Jared评分一样打量着他，这让Jared想起来他曾经在军校的教练；猫咪的脊背略微拱起，双耳拉平朝后，冲着Jared呲了呲牙，还从喉咙里发出一声威胁一样的呼噜声。

“任务？”

Jeff也不是很明白，FBI的人开着直升机就跑来了阿富汗他们的驻地，那个叫做Chris的FBI将这个笼子扔在这里，要求他手下的军士长Jared照顾这只猫，没有仔细解释就说还有其他工作要赶着离开，而那只猫从头到尾都又像生气又像无聊的在用爪子挠笼子，怒气很明显是冲着那位叫做Chris的FBI探员。

“这只猫咪是FBI的人——猫，总之它接下来会对我们有用，所以我们大概需要一位军士长来照顾他。”Jeff用不容商量的语气告诉Jared。

Jared目瞪口呆的看了看Jeff，又看了看笼子里那只看起来不太友好的猫咪，指着自己的鼻子问：“我？”

“喵嗷！”猫咪似乎对他这个不乐意得疑问语气非常不满一样，充满攻击性地叫了一声，前爪在笼子上狠狠地拍打了一下。

哇哦，还是一只脾气暴躁的猫咪。

Jeff把笼子塞到Jared手上，又从旁边拿出一个包裹，那个包裹里也是刚才Chris丢给他的，据说里面是这只小猫会用到的东西。也放到了Jared怀里。

幸好Jared是个六英尺四英寸的大个子，笼子加上那个大大的包裹才能够安稳地待在他怀里。

“我记得你在美国的时候养过两条狗，有经验有爱心，这个任务很适合你。”Jeff拍拍他的肩，Jared几乎要因为怀里的包裹而歪倒在地上了。

“长官，猫和狗不一样的。”而且他离开他可爱的男朋友被派驻到阿富汗是来打仗的，可不是来伺候猫咪的。

“军士长，这是一个任务，我相信你不会对任务说不的，对吗？”Jeff换上了一副严肃的长官口气，Jared只能叹了口气。

他站直身体，将笼子朝上提了提，大声回答：“是！长官。”

猫咪不知道是因为悬空又被甩来甩去而吓到了才安静下来，还是发现他已经被接管了而安静了下来。

Jared觉得今天大概是自己的倒霉日。

 

长期驻扎阿富汗的军队并非一直都住在条件恶劣的帐篷里，因为长达几年的驻守任务，所以从一开始Jared所在的军队就直接入驻了当地一所在战火中保存相对完好的学校，士兵们则可以一人一个单独房间地居住，尽管Jared需要和Chad共用客厅。

猫被他随意地放在客厅得桌子上，Chad大概在晚饭之后就跑去了别的宿舍打牌或者喝酒，而Jared没有填饱的肚子催促着他拿出之前存在房间里的金枪鱼罐头。

它安静地呆在笼子里，没有了刚才在Jeff办公室时的焦躁，转而在笼子里来来回回地打量着Jared的宿舍，似乎在确认这是他接下来一段时间的活动领地，认真的绿眼睛让Jared看得都呆了。

“嘿，kitty，你要出来活动一下吗？”他再次用右手食指敲敲笼门，结果猫咪嚎叫着在他的指腹上留下了一个小小的抓痕。

一只爱炸毛，一点也不友好的猫咪。神奇的是这个场景让他想到他每次叫他男朋友非常讨厌的那个昵称时，他的爱人会有的反应。

Jared是个好士兵，他一直都是。否则他也不会这么年轻就成为了军士长，想想跟他一起入伍的Chad现在还只是个普通士兵呢。一个好士兵是会服从长官命令的，即使不是全部。只是照顾一只猫而已，他搞得定。

大手不是很熟练地打开笼子上精巧的小锁，Jared发誓那个锁被改造过，否则绝不会那么难打开，说不定是FBI的混蛋对这只神秘的猫的虐待。

在战场上的士兵对FBI通常没有什么好印象，在他们眼里比起在战火里出生入死的自己，FBI那群穿着西装的特工不比华尔街上那些衣冠禽兽好到哪里去。

“FBI都是混蛋，哈！”他对猫咪说，而那只猫不知道是被他说话烦到还是凑巧地叫了一声。Jared以为猫咪在赞同他的话，不禁露出一个大大的傻傻的笑容。

打开笼门之后那只猫咪并没有像Jared预料的那样从笼子里窜出来，相反的，他像是一位巡视自己领地的国王一样，用刚才在笼子里踱步一样的悠闲脚步走了出来。走向了Jared刚吃了一半的金枪鱼罐头。

“嘿！我们得讨论讨论界线问题！这可是我的晚餐。”Jared几乎是扑上去用他的双手拿起了罐头，金枪鱼的香味就在周围飘散。

面对Jared的护食，猫咪没有从桌上跳起来扑向他，也没有卖萌地冲Jared“喵喵”叫。它就只是站在原地，抬着头看向正把罐头宝贝一样放在胸前的Jared，绿眼睛里闪着审慎的光。

很早以前Jared就听说过一些关于猫是主子而人是仆人这类的说辞，他没有把这些话放在心上，并且一直以来他心里牵挂的动物都是他和他男朋友一起养了好几年的两只狗狗，他非常爱它们。但是猫，他从来没有动心过。

所以Jared不自觉地把罐头重新放回桌上，并一边在心里哀悼自己的晚餐一边奇怪自己为什么会被一只他大概一只手就能捏死的猫的目光吓到的时候，他会陷入一段时间的呆滞状态也是理所当然的。

等他回过神来时小猫已经吃完了那个Jared只吃了两口的罐头，正坐在那里一边舔爪子一边用爪子洗脸。那只黄粽色的虎斑猫，举起它右边的爪子让带着倒刺的粉红色舌头在上面舔了几下，然后将爪子在自己脸上抹来抹去好几次，如此循环。

Jared再次陷入思考：FBI为什么要弄一只猫来，伤他手指，抢他零食，理直气壮，理所当然。

Jared是被手指上的触感唤回神的，等他从思考中回过神来，低头就看见那只猫伸出的右爪在他刚才被抓伤的手指上轻轻地点了几下。当然，并没有发生什么伤口神奇治愈了的奇迹，只是柔软的猫毛和那只小爪上粉红色的肉垫让那个小小的伤口没有刚才那么刺痛了而已。

收回手指挠了挠自己的手背，Jared终于对猫咪露出一个调皮的笑容，他决定先搞清楚这只猫到底有什么特别的。

“嘿，你叫什么啊？我总不能一只就叫你猫咪吧。“他用手指摸了摸小猫耳朵的尖端，那只耳朵就像是赶蚊子一样弹了弹。

那只猫把爪子放了下来，扬起了头露出他的下巴，Jared这才看到在猫咪的脖子上挂着一个普通的皮质项圈，项圈前方还挂着一个小小的木头色的铭牌。

“所以你叫Dean啊，真不适合一只猫。”拨弄了一下那个和Dean的毛色几乎相同的铭牌，Jared不太能接受的评价Dean的名字。

Dean背部的毛色是偏深的黄粽色，上面还有一圈圈近乎巧克力色的圆形环装纹路，而从它的下巴到腹部毛色则偏浅，但相比起来更加柔软还带着暖呼呼的热度。

Jared忍不住用手指在上面摩挲，那些柔软的毛发还有Dean下巴的骨头在他的指节上擦过。让他回想起他和他的男友一起蜷缩在沙发上，抚摸着他们的两只狗狗时的感觉。

没等他表达完对过去的怀念之前，Dean就飞起前爪推了推他的手，从桌上一蹿，飞快的跑进了Jared的房间。

是时候好好谈谈界线问题了。

Jared进到房间的时候，Dean正伸出他的爪子，用锋利的刚才抓伤了Jared手指的尖利指甲勾住毛毯的边缘，让原本被叠得整整齐齐的毯子平铺在了床上，并且床上床下的忙碌了好一阵，才把毛毯的边缘都平实地压在床边。一旦毯子像Jared在睡前铺好的那样之后，Dean就爬到枕头前，用自己的脑袋一下下的将毛毯拱开，让毛毯能够将他的身体盖住。

Jared看傻了。这只猫咪的行动力太强了，而且他就像个人一样将自己裹进了毯子里，还把头露在外面看着Jared。

如果猫有表情的话，Jared觉得那大概是个“你还杵在那干嘛”的询问表情，不要问他怎么看出来的，他觉得Dean就是那个意思。

想要和Dean讨论界线问题的想法被抛到了敌军战壕，心里清楚自己大概是对床上那个毛团提不起任何意见了。

因为一天的训练令Jared也开始泛起疲累的睡意，到公共浴室简单的洗漱回来，那只猫咪已经包裹在毛毯里睡着了，安静的房间里能够听到它“咕噜咕噜”的呼噜声，Jared无可奈何得笑着，轻手轻脚地睡在了猫咪的旁边。

基地的夜晚不再像以前那样安静。

 

第二天一早，Jared难得在军号响起来之前醒了过来，没别的原因，脸上湿湿热热的刺痛感让他不得不张开了眼睛，否则的话他怀疑那条带着倒刺的舌头会直接钩开他的眼皮。

“嘿……早安，kitty。”Jared睡眼朦胧的伸出一只手揉了揉就趴在他脖子边的猫咪，因为这个称呼，猫咪再次把暖呼呼的肉垫拍在他的脖子上，如果Jared再清醒一点，他会发现猫咪按着的位子正在他的颈动脉上。

这可是一只能杀人的猫咪。

“喵呜！”Dean又尖利的叫了一声，肉垫更加用力的在Jared的下巴上拍了拍，像是突然生了气一样一定要弄醒Jared。

Jared皱着眉头不情不愿地张开了眼睛。他不是没有过被小动物吵醒的经历，他家里的两只大型犬总是一大早就会蹦上床，压在他的身上让他不得不起床带他们出去运动，而那些时候就连他的狗都会小心翼翼地不吵醒他的男朋友。他经历过，但没经历过如此严厉的唤醒。

猫咪用爪子勾住他的衣领，似乎是想带他去什么地方，他只能不明所以的将被猫咪指甲勾住的衣领解脱开来，然后滑下了床。

“好吧，坏猫咪，你究竟想干什么？”他今天下午有个任务，所以没有晨间训练，而他想要多睡一会让养精蓄锐为下午的行动做准备。

Dean似乎也不是很高兴，它漂亮的绿色眼睛泛着冷冷的光，给了Jared看似不经意的一瞥，但那已经足以让Jared汗毛倒竖，整个人都紧张了起来。

直到Dean停在了卫生间门口，Jared都还没弄明白Dean到底想做什么。

小猫只能无奈似的再次冲他“喵喵”叫唤了两声，像是在说：你过来看看。

Jared原先和Dean中间隔着一个柜子，柜子不高，但是刚好形成了视线死角，Jared看不清Dean的爪子在干什么，等他绕过去一看，才发现小猫在用爪子用力推门，但是门却纹丝不动。

原来是卫生间的门锁上了。Jared好笑的拧开了卫生间的门，打着哈欠往房间走，一边走一边还不忘打击那只猫咪：“你知道猫咪是会自己开门把手的吧？”

Dean回过头给了他的背影一记“死亡射线”，然后度着猫步走进了洗手间，Jared尚未清醒的大脑甚至都没有想过这只猫咪去了洗手间到底要怎么上厕所这个问题。

第二次醒来时，Jared很快就完全清醒过来，之前已经醒过的猫咪在他身边发出不容忽视的呼噜声，他恶作剧一样把手伸过去放在猫咪头顶，想看那只警觉的小猫会不会立刻醒过来，再给他的手指来两下什么的，可惜的是Dean似乎很欢迎他的靠近，闭着眼睛在他宽大的手掌下用头顶蹭了两蹭，翻了个身继续睡，呼噜声比刚才还要更响了一些。

Jared要被他好奇心变成的小猫挠破心脏，这只猫到底被弄到阿富汗来干什么，为什么FBI要指定他来养这只猫，而这只猫为什么奇怪的很不像猫。

不像猫，像个人。还很像Jared很熟悉，很喜欢的那个人。

但他没有时间躺在床上和这只从昨晚开始对他忽近忽远的小猫消磨太多时间，他得去和他的长官JDM交流一下下午任务的细节，并且让他手下的那几个小兵做好准备。

 

“这不可能！”Jared的声音里透着完全的不可置信，平日里的吊儿郎当此刻也被跑到了九霄云外。

JDM揉了揉自己的眉心，说得好像他能够做得了主一样。这次的任务是FBI直接部署的，他也只是个传声筒。他也提出过抗议，毕竟军队不是有着FBI乱来的地方，但是他的顶头上司直接将他臭骂了一顿，并且声明这次行动的成败对他们部队也非常重要。

Jared这一跳让JDM忍不住怀疑他是不是要戳破天花板了，Jared很高是一个原因，另一个原因是他现在真的有点生气。

“我不可能在去出任务的时候，还带上一只该死的猫！”Jared咬牙切齿的骂着脏话，别指望驻扎在阿富汗的军队嘴里能有什么好词。

JDM能成为Jared的长官可从来都不是因为他的脾气很好，一巴掌拍上桌子，声音大的直接吓得Jared一个激灵，立刻规规矩矩的立正站好。

“注意你的言辞，军士长！这是个命令。”

“是，长官。”

走出长官办公室Jared就一脚踢在了墙壁上，他才不在乎JDM在办公室里是不是察觉了呢，见鬼的为什么他下午去敌军军营出任务必须要带着那只该死的猫咪一起去。

昨天那只猫咪莫名其妙的被塞给他就已经够让他心烦的了，现在还让他去出正式任务的时候带上这么个小祖宗，这不是相当于直接宣判了Jared死刑么。这一定是FBI的阴谋，一定是。

他还没来得及立下卓越战功，回到美国受勋，和男友举行婚礼，领养十七八个孩子，走上人生巅峰呢。

谁能想到Jared Padalecki会死在一只猫手上。

 

任务出发时间在下午2点，午饭的时候Jared和他的战友们对了对表，然后才在早上离开宿舍之后第一次回到了宿舍。

打开门，他和Chad共用的客厅里没有看见Dean的影子，Jared呼唤了几声，却听见了卧室里什么东西摔到地上的声音。打开门一看，那个小祖宗把他藏在衣柜里备用军被下面的罐头袋子全部扯了出来，罐头滚得满地都是。

“Dean！你在干什么！”他咬牙切齿地开始捡落了满地的罐头，其实军队里私藏一些吃的喝的特别是烟酒什么的，在阿富汗这种驻扎军基地大家都是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，但是这不代表你可以把你的东西搞的到处都是，在随时都可能会有人进来的大中午。

Dean的暴躁也不甘落后，他用那双明亮的绿眼睛瞪了Jared一眼，然后恶狠狠地叫了一声。Jared瞪回去的时候，Dean正把目光黏着在Jared捡起的地上最后一个罐头上，看看Jared的手，又低头看了看自己的肚子。

饿……

Jared这才想起来，自己早上起来吃了早餐，现在又刚吃完午餐，哪里还想得到饿这个词，结果一时就忘了Dean从昨晚吃过大半罐金枪鱼罐头之后就没有进食了。

咳咳，他也是一时疏忽，更何况这些罐头他都是一周最多只吃一两个的，因为他男朋友下次给他寄零食过来是什么时候，他也不确定呢。

“喵~”猫叫声低低的，软软地带着委屈，叫得Jared心里的内疚全都冒出来了，他叹了口气，用开罐器将罐头打开，走到Dean面前蹲下。

“对不起，我离开家里太久了，一个人吃饱就什么都忘了。”他另一只手摸了摸Dean的头顶，对方不耐烦的甩了两小头，再次将脸埋进了那个罐头盒里，吃相不是很优雅，但谁让它已经饿坏了呢。

Jared手还是笼罩在Dean的头顶上，像是想起了什么，怀念地叹了口气，“前几年我在家，除了自己之外还要喂饱2只狗和一只猫咪。“他露出一个巨大的笑容，两个酒窝挂在脸上，像是装满了全世界的快乐，”当然不是你这样的猫咪，只是很像你的一个人。“

Jared陷入自己的回忆，根本没有注意到手掌下面的Dean停止了对金枪鱼罐头狂热的咀嚼，歪过脑袋看着他。

“喵呜~”手掌心再次传来湿湿热热的触感，Dean轻声叫着舔了舔正想自家男友想得如痴如醉的Jared，竟然让Jared觉得安慰不已。

紧接着Jared才想起来一件让他恼火了一上午的事，他一会儿的任务得带上这只正大嚼金枪鱼罐头的猫，而且还不知道是为了什么。无奈之下他只能走到客厅翻出昨天JDM给他猫笼的同时扔给他的那个包裹，包裹里的东西看的Jared一头雾水，一个小包，一套衣服，一个U盘，还有一个手机和信封。

他一只手拿着那几样东西正抓头的时候，Dean终于吃完了他的金枪鱼罐头从卧室里走了出来，看到Jared正在翻包裹，立刻跑了过去。

伸出一只爪子勾住Jared的手指，将他的手下拉到贴在地面上，然后松开了爪子，将Jared手里的手机扒拉到地上，又从Jared的手背将他的手向上推去。

Jared一时不解，但是很快反应过来，“你是要我把这些东西拿出来？”Dean只是看着他。

于是Jared又拿出了U盘和信封，Dean如法炮制又将U盘和信封扒拉到了地上。轮到了那套衣服时，Dean却是伸出爪子将Jared的手推的更高，像是拒绝。

的确是拒绝，他又用不到一套人类的衣服。Jared摇摇头将衣服放回去，大概是给Dean收拾包裹的人粗心大意的将自己的衣服放了进去吧。

“我下午出任务得带上你，你能乖乖的吗？”包裹里的小包刚好能把Dean装进去，方便Jared在出任务的时候能够把它背在自己身上，Dean正在舔自己的前爪，听见Jared这样问，也只是懒懒地回应了一声。

Jared不由得摇头，他到底在期待一只猫咪能够给他什么回答呢？顺手把刚才被Dean扒拉到地上的东西都装进了包裹，拿起了桌上的机枪。Jared“唰”地开了开枪的保险，突然地声音让Dean整个身体打了个抖，然后警觉了起来，连耳朵都开始转来转去，似乎正在努力听清楚更远地方的动静。

“Easy，Kitty。我们正要出发呢。”他爱怜的摸了摸被吓到的Dean的脑袋，走出宿舍跨上了装甲车。

 

他们的任务是将装甲车开到两支军队交界的边缘处，但是不越线。偶尔他们会有这样的任务，无非是一些小打小闹的挑衅或者警告，上一次Jared在边界呆了三天。

车停下来之后，Jared将装着Dean的包裹从肩上解下来，Dean立刻从缝隙里钻出来，其他士兵都好奇地看向装甲车的后座，想看看这只跟着他们来出任务的猫咪到底有什么特别的。

的确很特别，Dean将之前的信封用嘴从包里扯出来，然后一本正经地推到Jared面前，它又恢复了那种两个前爪伸得直直的，坐着的状态，抬着头看着Jared，看起来一派趾高气扬。

Jared拿起信封：“给我的？”

他指了指自己的胸口之后，在Dean肯定的一声猫叫中打开了信封。

信是打印的，上面写着如何将U盘挂在Dean脖子上的铭牌上，然后打开手机，Dean需要用它。

Jared一个字也不想相信，但是鉴于他都已经服从命令把Dean带来了这里，他就得做他该做的一切。

太愚蠢了太愚蠢了，Jared在心里念叨着，将U盘挂在了Dean的铭牌上，然后将手机平放在座椅上开机。

Dean几乎是戏剧性的扭了扭它的脖子，通常一个人翻很大的白眼的时候才会给他的脑袋和脖子带来那么大幅度的动作，Jared确信。然后那只神奇的猫咪伸出舌头舔了舔Jared的食指，Jared福至心灵一般了悟到对方是想让他将手指放到屏幕上，或者说他被一只猫把他的手指当成了触屏笔。

他不用力的将手指悬在屏幕上方，Dean伸出爪子推他的手指，推到其中一个数字固定下来之后，Jared就会按下那个数字，这样反复了几次，Jared解开了屏幕锁。

“还不如直接把密码写在信上呢。”Jared不耐烦地嘟囔，然后又收获了Dean看白痴的眼神一枚。

他真的是被一只猫鄙视了对吧？而且不止一次。

Jared这才反应过来，就算被别人拿到了信，看到的也不过是要干什么，怎么做却是少了Dean就不成的。但是另一方面来说：这只猫记得手机密码啊！！！

说真的Jared你现在才觉得Dean神奇吗？

手机打开之后，屏幕上只有一个计时器的界面，Dean满意地看了眼手机，然后扑到了车门上，示意Jared开门让它下车，Jared此刻几乎是对这只神奇的猫咪言听计从了。

车门打开之后不到一分钟Dean就消失在他们的视线里，因为他们接到的命令是原地待命，所以就算Jared因为Dean消失突然心焦气燥了起来，也不能打开车门下车去查看。

Jared唯一能做的就是盯着手机上的计时器，上面的倒数渐渐变少，在还剩10秒的时候Jared不禁紧张的趴在车窗玻璃上向外张望，却始终没有看到Dean几乎要和这片地区的干燥黄土一样的姜黄色身影。

屏住呼吸随着屏幕上减少的数字倒数，当屏幕上的数字到达0时，什么也没有发生……上面的数字又跳到了5分钟。

？？？Jared头顶顶着一堆问好，他刚才紧张地都要过呼吸了，而手机上的数字又变了，这是在耍他吗？Dean到底跑去了哪里。

时间又在Jared的坐立不安里流逝了4分钟，一直趴在窗户上五官都要挤成扁平的Jared终于看到Dean从一个土堆后面跑了出来，绿色的眼睛直直地看着他，放慢了脚步优雅地开始往车前走，像是在向Jared炫耀什么，又像是在跟Jared求表扬。

Jared打开车门伸出手将它从地上抱了起来，Dean似乎很满意Jared的动作迅速，飞快地在Jared脸上舔了一口，换来了Jared送了一口气的大笑。

手机上的数字仍然在走，而Jared发现Dean脖子上的U盘不见了，他有些着急的用手握着Dean两只前爪，像是抱小孩一样将他举到自己面前。

“你刚才去干了什么？U盘被谁拿走了？”他担心Dean脖子上的U盘里有重要的东西，它这样出去跑一圈，将东西掉在了敌对军的地方，被对方找到什么不得了的东西就麻烦大了。

Dean在Jared一连串大惊小怪之后已经懒得搭理他，他悠闲地歪过头舔了舔自己前爪的上部，似乎不凑巧的有根毛发飞进了它的鼻腔，惹得它在Jared手里打了个大大的喷嚏。Jared被它弄得哭笑不得，只能将它放回座位。

Dean被放下之后却没有跟之前一样懒懒地趴下来，而是走向Jared顺手放在座位上的枪，用它不太大的嘴咬住了枪上的绳子，抬起头来望着Jared。

“拿起枪？准备开战？”Jared抓起枪，问Dean。

猫咪肯定的点了点头，用前爪指了指时间越来越少的手机。

上帝啊，猫咪真的成精了！

在Jared他们跑进战壕之后的五秒钟，敌军的边界工事里发生了一次小型爆炸。

Jared在心里惶恐着FBI送来的猫咪是真的成精了，一边警惕地捏紧了手里的枪，心里惴惴不安地转过头，却发现Dean正平躺在他身边，能照进战壕里的阳光就打在那身漂亮的姜黄色皮毛上，看起来闪闪发亮。

Dean似乎对对面的爆炸并不在意，它放松地仰躺着，伸出前爪勾了勾Jared近在咫尺的手指，此刻全然没有之前的矜持和高傲，绿眼睛里都是逗趣和喜爱。

Jared无奈地笑了笑，这只猫咪的情绪他真是捉摸不透，他有时候生气有时候惊讶有时候又是全然无可奈何的宠溺，似乎这两天他所有的情绪都围绕着这只神奇的猫咪团团转。

Dean将Jared的手指当成逗猫棒一样在两个爪子之间推来推去，Jared在注意对面动静的同时，也任由Dean把玩他的手指，时不时还用力捏一捏它的爪子。

敌军工事里的爆炸影响不算大，但是因为他们之前从头到尾都没下过车，直到对方工事里有动静才全副武装的趴进了战壕里，那么就算敌军要怪到他们头上也没有丝毫的证据。

现在Jared在思考的问题是：刚才的爆炸是不是Dean造成的？

FBI不做没有意义的事，他们驾着直升机把一只小猫送来阿富汗肯定不是为了折磨Jared的，也就是说Dean是FBI训练有素的用来作战的作战猫？

如果Jared的猜测是真的，那么FBI的训猫师实在是令人佩服，能够把Dean这样一只看起来就很凶残的猫变得如此训练有素，精明能干。

但再聪明的猫咪也没有办法说人话，Jared就算再想知道刚才发生的一切是不是Dean干的也得等到任务结束之后回到基地问JDM或者之后来接Dean离开的FBI探员了。

想到Dean之后可能会离开阿富汗，Jared心里沉沉的，像是被那只可爱的小猫被脑袋顶了顶。

敌军工事里骚乱了一阵子，但是也许是由于他们找不到任何证据证明是正趴在战壕里的Jared搞出了爆炸，也只能加强工事里的戒备，以及让派了一小队士兵在边界上巡逻，并以此警戒Jared的小队。

三个小时后，Jared收到了来自JDM的撤退命令。

谢天谢地。

 

Jared睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己怀里搂着一具温暖的躯体，这让他在看到怀里的人之前就恐慌地几乎要尖叫起来。他试图从病床上坐起来，但是胸腔处的疼痛阻止了他，并且他也看清了怀里搂着的人。

他大概是在做梦。Jared对于之前的记忆有一些空白，他还记得自己带着猫咪Dean出任务，还见识到了Dean神奇的一面，在收到撤退命令之后，士兵与猫一直放松地在装甲车里玩闹。

然后他们被袭击了。Jared还记得突然而来的轰炸，装甲车整个侧翻到了路边，他回过神时Dean已经钻进了包裹，Jared迅速地背上它，寻找隐蔽。幸好JDM带着人及时赶到，但是Jared还是因为车子的侧翻而断了两根肋骨。

噢，他一定是在那之后晕了过去，所以现在才会躺在基地的医务室里。

但是谁来解释一下为什么他的男朋友会出现在这里，并且被子下的身体全裸着睡在他怀里啊！！！

“Jen……？”Jared推了推他男朋友的肩膀，不确定是不是应该吵醒对方，他的起床气特别特别重，但是他现在需要搞清楚这是怎么回事。

怀里的人似乎是很不满意地从睡梦中醒过来，呻吟着在Jared怀里轻轻地挪动。

等等？扫过Jared大腿的毛茸茸的触感是什么玩意儿？等等……扫过Jared小臂的毛茸茸的触感又是怎么回事？！

“Jensen……？”Jared听起来特别不确定地又叫了一声自家男友，对方终于从困顿中挣扎出来，从白色的床单中抬起头，看向Jared。

“嗨，Jay。”几年不见，朝思暮想的漂亮绿眼睛此刻闪着愉悦又戏谑的光，像是天空中最亮的星星的一样在Jared面前闪啊闪的，晃得Jared一时都要想不起自己的问题了。

Jared微微抬起上半身，伸长了脖子迅速地吻上了面前的人，含着他湿润挺翘的嘴唇，拉扯着腰腹处带着点软肉的腰，成功让Jensen趴在了他的身上。

与男友几年后的见面让他暂时忘记了胸腔里的疼痛，也忘了刚醒来时一大堆的疑问，直到他捧着Jensen的脸，修长的手指却在Jensen的头顶摸到了毛茸茸又带着些许温度的东西——不是头发，而是……耳朵？！

惊吓领他从激烈的吻里被呛咳出声，双手抓住软在他温暖怀抱里享受着这个吻的Jensen，认真的查看了Jensen的头顶，Jared终于开始提问。

Jared不知道是好奇还是惊奇的伸出手捏了捏Jensen头顶的猫耳朵：“Jen……？”

耳朵被触摸让本来就被Jared亲吻得迷迷糊糊的Jensen发出一声绵软的呻吟，Jared刚刚就已经抬头的阴茎在这声呻吟之下抽动了一下，忍不住又倾身吻了吻Jensen。

“还没猜出来吗？Jay。”Jensen的表情看起来有些苦恼，虽然事实的确有些难以置信，但是Jared即使看起来有些笨拙，却是个绝对的聪明人，那些明显的线索东拼西凑一下，他应该就能够迅速得到答案。

只是他真的太分心了，Jensen太让人分心了。

Dean被送到他们基地的确是FBI的任务，但是指定由Jared照料就真的是Chris故意为之，而Jensen也乐得这个安排。两年来仅仅是电话和视频通话根本满足不了一对深爱的情侣。Jensen傲娇得不想承认，但跟在军队里的Jared就连通讯都是受到监管的，这让人不爽，更别提他根本不可能在有外人介入的情况下对Jared说出任何告白的话语。

没错，Dean就是Jensen，在军事基地里最不引人注目的就是可以来去自如的猫猫狗狗，而相比较来说，士兵们对狗的戒心都会相对较强，鉴于那些特别灵敏又容易训练的狗在各个领域的出色表现。而猫咪则完全被当做了毫无威胁的只需要被人宠着照顾着的宠物。

FBI有很多资源，研制短期内将人变成动物的药品这样的项目在十几年前就已经开始进行，只是直到如今才有了一些成果。Jensen就是那个英勇的试药的FBI探员。

他不会承认他会主动申请去试药是因为看到了这次任务的行动地点位于阿富汗，而且是阿富汗众多基地中，他男朋友驻守的那个基地。

而Chris和Steve那群混蛋损友，在他变成了猫之后就觉得可以对他为所欲为了，他们主动要求送Jensen前往阿富汗，然后“特别”要求由Jared照顾Jensen。

长久地沉默，Jared只是认真地注视着面前那张精致美好的脸庞，榛绿色的眼睛里流淌着爱意和缱绻的温柔，最后那些线索在他的脑海里铺陈开来，一切的一切都指向一个名字。

“Dean？”他试探着叫了一声，眼睁睁看着Jensen头顶比他暗金色发色要浅的带着姜黄色毛发的耳朵开心的抖了抖。

不不不，Jared确定自己在做一个荒诞的怪梦。大概是遇袭时他伤到的不仅是肋骨，还包括了他的脑袋。他梦到他的男友变成了那只这几天给他添了不少麻烦但是挺可爱的猫咪，他梦见他男友长了猫的耳朵和尾巴，他梦见他男友正赤身裸体带着毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴趴在他身上。

妈呀，他一定是在做一个实现了他下流幻想的春梦。

“还好你没有把你的脑袋摔笨。”梦里，长着猫耳朵和猫尾巴的Jensen开口说。

“这个梦还挺不错的。”Jared语气欢快地说，说着就要拉近Jensen继续刚才的亲吻。

“哎哟！”Jared痛的大叫了一声。

等等，会痛，而且痛的很厉害。不是做梦！！！

“如果你敢说你一天到晚就梦这种东西的话，我一定让你痛到叫都叫不出来。”Jensen威胁到，“Jared Padalecki，你清醒了没？”

“可是，这不可能啊，你怎么会是猫！”

然后Jared花了“一个世纪”的时间来听Jensen给他科普，关于FBI利用药物将他变成了猫，然后药物的副作用是在他变回来之后，尾巴和耳朵还会保留几天时间。其实只有五分钟，但当Jared对着一个全裸的，带着猫耳和猫尾的Jsnsen时，多一秒都是一种煎熬。

“你从没说过你是个FBI。”Jared的表情很严肃，Jensen一直都很清楚当Jared露出严肃表情时，他看起来能有多么阴郁霸道，但知道不代表他就不会忐忑。

这也是Chris他们坚持把他送来之后让Jared照顾他的理由之一：让Jared知道Jensen的FBI身份。

一开始对Jared保密他的FBI身份是必须的，他不是为了任务接近Jared，但是一如所有FBI这类国家机构的规定，除非必要，探员不能将自己的身份告知无关人员。

Jared不是他某个案子的相关人员，也不是他其中某个任务的任务目标，所以他不能直接告诉Jared。

时间久了，他就更不敢告诉Jared自己身份的真相。尽管他确信Jared非常爱他，即使知道自己被骗大概也只是会生气然后又原谅他。

但Jensen不想因为他的工作而让两个的关系有裂痕。他们的生活中不乏争吵，总会有些鸡毛蒜皮的小摩擦，他不想在这样的时候，Jared会拿出这件他曾经欺骗他的事来指控他。这只是他的工作，和其他任何工作一样，不应该影响他们两个人之间的关系。

“呃……是啊。”Jensen心虚地回答，“一开始我不能告诉你，保密规定什么的……”

“后来呢？”

“后来……Jared，那只是一份工作，跟其他工作没有任何区别，难道我不是什么普通的公司职员，你就不爱我了吗？”直接问Jared爱不爱他这种话令他发窘，他窘得连脖子都泛起粉红色，Jared却在他低下头看不到他的时候勾起嘴角。

Jared将Jensen搂进自己怀里，嘴唇就贴着他精灵一样的耳朵边缘，轻轻的说：“我爱你，Jen，但是你应该早点告诉我的，如果我们要演史密斯夫夫，你应该早点告诉我，我好隐瞒我的士兵身份。”

湿热的吐息喷洒在耳廓，Jared独属于他一个人的温柔敲打着Jensen此刻忐忑的心绪，他忍不住露出一个迷人的温柔笑容。

“就跟你能瞒得住一样。”Jensen嘟哝道。

然后是比刚才跟热烈的吻，Jared捧起他的脸，噙住他的嘴唇，舌头不容拒绝的侵犯进他的嘴里，翻搅着让Jensen发出软绵绵的呻吟。

Jensen伸手去脱Jared穿着的棉质T恤，胸腔的疼痛让Jared在追逐着Jensen嘴唇的间隙发出疼痛的闷哼，察觉到Jared的疼痛，Jensen想要停下来，但Jared只是挑了挑眉，然后用自己硬挺的下半身顶了顶早就全裸着坐在他身上的Jensen。

“我还没有那么弱，Jen。”他喘息着将手伸进病床的杯子下面，握住Jensen的阴茎，牙齿噬咬着Jensen的喉结，在上面留下青紫的牙印和吻痕，像是在撒气一般。

“Jen，我不为你瞒着我你是个FBI生气，但是有些事你的确做错了。”他用拇指擦过Jensen阴茎的头部，牙齿移到Jensen的锁骨轻轻说着。

“但是你不该做那么危险的事，自己试药，跑来阿富汗，跑去敌军工事。这些，这些都太危险了。”一只手用力掐拧着Jensen的乳头，不理会对方带着哭腔的模糊呢喃，另一只手仍旧撸动着他的阴茎。

“我想你，上帝啊，我每天都恨不得能够收到撤离阿富汗的消息，我每天都在想我愿意付出任何代价只要我能够在醒来的时候看到你。”一边絮絮地说着，Jared一个翻身将Jensen压在了身下，抓着Jensen的腿缠上他的腰。可爱的是，因为副作用还没消失的猫咪尾巴，在Jensen毫不自知的情况下缠上了Jared的手臂。

Jared笑着用手握住那条尾巴，轻轻地从尾部逆着毛发生长的方向向上缕，姜黄色的毛发被他捋的像是炸了毛，Jensen不满地想把尾巴收回来，却被Jared握住了尾巴的根部。

“Jared……松……松开。”Jensen早就被Jared弄得气息不稳，绿色的眼睛里蒙着一层泫然欲泣的水汽，动人的喘息里带着撩人的哭腔，这样断续的请求相当于在Jared本就被猫咪挠得差不多的理智上点了一把火。

只要想到Jensen在他毫不知情的情况下去做了那么危险的事情，甚至于是他亲手将他送了出去，他就恨不得立刻进入眼前的人，狠狠地操弄他，直到他连求饶的话也说不出来，更遑论跑去做那些让人胆战心惊的危险任务。

Jared从来不胆小，他经历过枪林弹雨，目睹过鲜血淋漓，接近过死亡也深知存活得不易。他是战场上最英勇的战士，但在面对Jensen时，他只希望他能离危险远一点，更远一点。

当然，他不为Jensen是个FBI生气，他们是两个平等又独立的个体，Jensen有权利做任何他想做的事情，但是他不被允许在丝毫不考虑Jared感受的情况下去以身犯险。

带着一丝怒气，Jared捏了捏Jensen敏感的猫耳朵，那只猫耳朵在他的触碰下立刻像是赶蚊子一样抖个不停，直到Jared放下手指，来到Jensen的嘴唇处。

“舔湿它，Jen，如果你不想我就这么干操你的话。”他威胁的说道，手指在Jensen的嘴唇上摩挲着，在对方微微张开嘴后立刻将手指伸了进去。

Jensen有些不甘心的吮吸着Jared的手指，他知道自己家这个大脚怪还在生气，也知道对方在生气的是什么。但是为什么这个家伙就没有想过，既然他对自己一次任务都感到如此心惊胆战，那么当他一个人在阿富汗参加战争，而Jensen留在国内的时候，他又有多担心？

他从来没想过Jensen每一天都在关注阿富汗的战事，每一次手机响起他都的心跳都会加快，两年来天天如此。

他不会躲在Jared的身后，他是要跟他并肩战斗的，以任何可能的方式，因为他们就是应该在一起。

但他现在无法对Jared述说这些，那个见鬼的混账正将他还没有消失的猫尾巴握在手里，用尾巴的底端轻轻搔弄着他的下身。姜黄色的皮毛被早就硬挺的阴茎上渗出的前液打湿，湿漉漉的扫过会阴，激起一阵难言的快感让Jensen更加急切的湿润着Jared的手指。

Jared继续将猫尾下移，扫过Jensen的后穴，看着Jensen全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，抽出自己的手指，又俯下身吻住了Jensen。

“放松，Jen，你不放松的话场面会有点难看。”他们已经2年没见，整整两年，他不知道自己多少次在有Jensen的春梦中醒过来，阴茎硬得想块石头，却只能靠右手与过去的记忆纾解情欲。

湿润的手指慢慢地放进了一根，Jared激烈的吻让Jensen渐渐地放松下来，另一只手在Jensen不自觉的时候一次次的抚弄着那对敏感的猫耳朵，肉肉暖暖的触感让Jared都舍不得将手移开，却还是记得自家爱人最敏感的地方在胸前的两点。于是等他摸够了猫咪耳朵，就立刻用两根手指夹住了Jensen左胸的乳头，时轻时重的捻磨，又有嘴含住了另一边。快感传到四肢百骸，Jensen绿色的眼睛里流出因为灭顶快感而溢出的眼泪，高潮已经很近，等Jared伸进第三根手指，并重重两次碾压过他的前列腺时，Jensen几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

高潮过后的身体异常敏感，Jared的手却还在Jensen的后穴翻搅着，猫尾不知是有意还是无意缠住了Jared的手腕，随着他的动作继续在Jensen的臀上摩挲着。

“我接住你了，宝贝。”Jared轻声地安慰着，手指却毫不留情的继续开扩着。不是他不体贴，只是如果他再不操进Jensen的屁股，大概就会爆炸而死了。

Jensen从高潮中回过神来，缠住Jared腰的双腿还在轻微地颤抖，他抿了抿嘴，整个人从耳尖到胸前都泛着一片好看的红色：“来吧，Jay，可以了。”

Jared榛绿色的眼睛认真地盯着他，确认Jensen已经没问题，扶着自己的阴茎，顶端伸出的前液滴湿了白色的床单，在穴口研磨着，在Jared重新吻上Jensen的瞬间整个插了进去。

Jensen发出一声闷哼，Jared的家伙不小，从来都不。虽然他们已经在一起好几年，而他对Jared到底有多大早就了非常非常清楚的概念，但在时隔两年之后，在口水的润滑下草草进行的性爱还是让他几乎要承受不了。

“我爱你。”Jared啃咬着Jensen的嘴唇，阴茎埋在他的后穴里并没有进一步的动作，Jensen的后穴还是记忆里那样温暖舒适，仅仅是插入就让他感到一阵阵颤栗的快感，满腔的爱意根本无法用短短的几个单词说清楚，他的嘴唇抵着Jensen的嘴唇，想要凭借这亲密无间的距离将他所有的想念和爱传递给自己的爱人。

Jensen的回应仅仅是扭动了一下屁股示意Jared可以动了。而Jared绝对乐意听命。

开始只是慢慢地律动，当Jared发现Jensen在扭动着配合他时便立刻加快了速度，又快又狠地操着Jensen，他把吻痕留在他能碰到的每一个地方，不管Jensen的衣服能不能遮住那些部位，他不介意向所有人宣布这个男人属于他，他甚至不在乎别人听见他们两个人在医务室里做爱。

他想念他，这场战争持续了太久，将他的想念拉长，深厚又绵长的想念不止折磨着他，还折磨着Jensen。

“Jen……Jen……我想念你。”嘴里吐露出与下半身狠决的律动完全相反的温柔低诉，Jared咬着Jensen头顶的猫耳朵射在了他的屁股里，与此同时Jensen也达到第二次高潮。

Jared是噘着嘴走进长官办公室的。这不能怪他，在你刚结束了一天汗流浃背的训练，洗了个清爽的澡，拿着你的饭盒就等着走到食堂美美地吃上一顿填饱肚子的时候，一阵飞扬的尘土让你半干的头发裹上了泥土，穿着背心裸露的手臂上也布满了灰尘。最重要的是，你干净的饭盒都蒙上了一层风沙。

见鬼的直升机。

这样就已经够倒霉的了，等他重新洗完澡用食堂里的残羹剩饭将他那个像是有个黑洞的胃填得半饱时，又被通知要去一趟长官办公室。

哦，真烦人。

从上次Jensen离开基地已经过去了半个月，Jared又开始了Jensen来这里之前那种单调的日子，这让他整个人都觉得郁结，感觉头发都没有原来那么飘逸了。

“Jared，这是新来的军士长，跟你同级，麻烦你带他熟悉一下基地。”JDM看着垂着头连招呼都没跟他打的Jared大声地宣布。

Jared抬起头来，站在旁边的人有一双好看的猫咪一样的绿眼睛，正一脸戏谑的看着他，像极了曾经照顾的那只猫咪。

“那么，军士长，你好，我是Jensen Ackles。”那只叫Dean的猫咪说。


End file.
